Naruto the true snake lord
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is about to be eaten by a snake in the chunin exams and speaks partial tongue suprising the snake and making him the new snake lord
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys like I promised this is the new story called Naruto the true snake lord anyway lets get on with it.**

It was the Chunin exam second round and Naruto had just been blown away by the wind that a certain Kusa nin used when he landed he was out cold for about 1 minute and when he awoke he saw a giant snake nearing him (Not the snake Orochimaru sent) He also noticed that another huge snake lie dead on the ground its head bitten off.

"Oh great one snake eats the other and then wants me for dessert" said Naruto not knowing that he had spoken in a language only snakes and other fork tongued creatures could understand and when this snake heard it it immediatly bowed or what looked like bowing and said **"So a partial tongue has finally been found after searching for thousands of years I must take you to my father Serpos the snake god."** He grabbed Naruto with his mouth and dissapeared in a puff of smoke appearing in a huge jungle full of snakes and in the middle of it was a huge snake at least three times bigger than the snake carrying him which Naruto knew was the size of Manda so for the snake with three heads and its scales looking sharp and that they could cut through anything.

**"Father I have found a child who can speak partial tongue in a forest he is the first in thousands of years" said the younger snake.**

**"So a new lord of snakes has emerged he must be tested first I will check your will then your memories and finally your fear if you can prove to me that you do not fear then you shall have the snake god summoning clan on your side which also includes not just snakes but other reptiles as well like the lizards and dragons and there are many types of lizards and dragons but let us do the tests."**

**"First test I inject you with a poison so strong its not deadly but it is very painful you will show us your will to survive through the pain but you have to get to the antidote before it becomes so strong you go unconscious the antidote is over on that pedistool over there". **After serpos said that he bent down and shrunk to normal snake size and bit Naruto on his wrist and the effects were instantaneous Naruto felt the pain and it was like liquid fire running through his veins all throughout his body.

Naruto was fighting through the pain and was walking to the pedistool holding the antidote and he coughed up black blood a few times but made it in five minutes faster than any of them expected and drank it before colapsing for a few minutes to let it work Serpos looked on pleased that the child had a very strong will and pain tolerance he had actually overdosed and gave triple the amount he was supposed to and the child did it so in his book Naruto had already passed and would not need to do the other tests but he would do them just to see how good this new summoner would be.

**"Now I shall check your memories depending on them you will have a certain type of snake as your familiar if you pass that is".**

After saying that Serpos put the end of his tail on Naruto's forehead and what he was experiancing looking through Naruto's memories Horrified him and he had to quit cause it made him want to kill all those involved in the beatings rape and assassination attempts but he knew he could not for the boy was to good for his own good he would never lay a hand on a civilian or ninja unless they went traitor that is how powerful naruto's will was as well as keeping his anger and what he found to be the kyubbis yokai in check.

**"Well boy you have passed the first two tests with flying colors and to be honest with the life you have gone through I will bee your familiar you have had a very hard life and your will is stronger than the unbreakable adamantium that covers the sacred weapon of the snake god clan which if you pass the next test you shall recieve." "with that being said it is time to test your fear now I shall cast an illusion on you and it will show your worst fear if you can conquer it you pass." **with that he cast the genjtutsu on naruto and to his and all the other reptiles in the areas surprise nothing happened Serpos tried again and still nothing happened that is when Naruto spoke. "Serpos-sama I fear nothing I lost all my fears through the hate and beatings I went through and it only made me fearless the only thing I have left to fear is fear itself and that is nothing."

**"Wise words from one so young it is a shame that you had to go through all that but now you pass all the tests and we of the snake god clan and all reptiles that speak partial tongue are at your service also I have some gifts for you first we have the snake armor (He man snake armor from the masters of the universe vs. the snake men) I also bestow upon you the serpents bite now this weapon is very special it not only has a sword form but it can split in two as well as become a bo staff a scythe and a spear it has special abilities other than that as well the venom I put in you is one of them and a second is a corosive acid that eats away at the place stabbed and slowly increases in pain and eating away at the skin faster and if the antidote is not served they will die a very slow and painful death also know that the antidote must be given within 24 hours or even though they are still not close to being eaten alive by the acid it will not work in addition to these we give you the mark of the serpent which allows you to control the power of acid release and poison release and not the bastardized poison release some have created but the real thing you also gain the power of the imoogi an ancient race of snakes that if they swallow your chakra will become a Korean style dragon and finally we bestow upon you the strength of a snake now go you must save your teammates I sense they are fighting the one that has my rogue son mandas contract and he is about to beat them."**

Naruto nodded and faded from the summons realm and when he returend to the the forest he was fast to go to where his team was and what he saw made his eyes turn into the slits of a snake and his hands flew into a blur going through hand seals when he finished he said **Acid release: mist of the sadist" **and shot it straight at orochimaru who was not expecting it and started screaming in pain as his skin started to melt off his body he left but not before saying "I will be back and whoever attacked me will pay dearly" he melted into the tree trunk and naruto dropped down.

**Everything happened the same until chunin exam prelims what happens next will Naruto face kiba or someone else will orochimaru find out who attacked him and what of the attack on the leaf will it still cost the third his life find out in the next installment of Naruto the true snake lord**

**OC jutsu Acid release mist of the sadist is a very powerful concentrated acid put into mist form and can be wide spread or a single stream that when it hits turns into a cloud on a single target or if enough chakra is used can spread further it melts the victims skin in a very painful way and also has a nurotoxin in it that can paralyze**


	2. Prelims and uchiha got served

**Hey guys this is the second chap for True snake lord and for a little treat for all who reviewed I will be making this chapter a little longer for the fight scene between Naruto and Kiba with vivid details anyway hope you enjoy this chap cause its been one hell of a party writing it on with the show**

During the free time waiting for the end of the second exam Naruto had not been seen at all and that was weird since from the detection system they had not heard anyone leaving if they had it would be blaring really loud and that person and their team would be disqualified but since no one cared about him except a select few mainly friends and the Hokage.

Naruto had actually never left he just reversed summoned himself to the realm of the snake god Serpos and had been under heavy training in the Timeless Void **(1)** learning all sorts of Acid, poison, and non elemental jutsu or what they called Raw jutsu he also learned a new type of taijutsu called limber body which was kind of like being fluid in your movements and focused mainly on dodging and focusing on the weak points of an opponent and yes it was like Orochimarus but way more powerful since his focused on dodging and was made to keep the Sharingan and byakkugan from figuring out what he was going to do which worked but not to an experienced shinobi the style Naruto was learning could do all that plus against multiple and by multiple I mean around three hundred at a time opponents but Naruto could only go up against fifty at the moment but in the Timeless void he could make it up to hundreds before the end of the waiting time for the prelims to be over Naruto had also been learning to use his weapon given to him by Serpos the Serpents bite and he had learned a kenjutsu style called Rising Dragon since the ones who taught him were the only kenjutsu users were the dragons so they taught him how to use

their style of sword fighting when in their human forms now this style was focused on being light on your feet and faster than anything in the world even faster than the hiten misirugi ryu which was made by a rogue dragon and given to a man who became known as the man slayer and passed down from teacher to student all becoming manslayers until one stopped and became a pasifist but he used it when angered and entered what people called the Botosai state. but this style Naruto was being taught was again far more powerful it focused on using your oponents strength against them and trickery as in illusions which Naruto had gotten down pretty good once Serpos fixed his seal and made it stronger so he could do the genjutsu he needed for the Snake type jutsus he would learn.

Naruto had also learned how to use the Snake Armor he learned by adding chakra to his left arm it would extend the golden pincers to either stab or pick up and throw an enemy he also learned it protected him from weapon and poison attacks and it also had a snake sense type thing that told him when he was in danger.

Naruto had learned so many things while being taught in the timeless void and now it was time to go and so he left the realm after telling the snakes and other reptiles to watch his performance.

Naruto arrived in the prelim stadium and was talking to Serpos through the mental link he set up since the Old man was being boring that is until he was told to go up to the stands which he did the first match was Sasuke against a teen named Yoroi the fight was lame in Naruto's opinion Sasuke almost lost if he had not relied on his sharingan since he gained it he would have most likely won with ease but since he got that hickey from the freaky pedophile of a snake sanin he was told not to use chakra cause it would drain him and make itself stronger since he used dark emotions as well.

The next couple of matches were Lame as well Tenten lost to temari cause she relied on weapons and Temari used wind Lee was against Garra who had the sand do his job for him and beat Lee but before it could crush Lee's leg Naruto jumped down and saved him. **(Lee does not lose his leg in this cause he is a favorite character of mine) **Ino and Sakura basically had a bitch fight and knocked each other the fuck out. Choji lost to the mummy guy named Dosu Shino beat the sound nin Zaku and Shikamaru beat the sound Kunoichi Kin finally Hinata lost to Neji and Naruto did his vow to beat Neji deal it was finally time for Naruto vs. Kiba.

"Wooohooo Akamaru we got an easy fight the dead last is our opponent" although Akamaru was whimpering cause he could feel the strength rolling off of Naruto.

"Whats wrong boy come on we have to beat this dead last".

"Kiba your dog is smart you should follow his example and forfeit this match for you will not win."

"Oh yeah I will show you Tsugga" Kiba turned into a drill of claws as he flew toward Naruto who simlply dodged out of the way using his new skills he learned from serpos and the other snakes.

"You are gonna have to do better than that"

Kiba growled and went to punch him only for Naruto to slap his face over and over again saying "Who's your daddy Kiba Who's your dadyy".

The Crowd watching this was trying not to bust out laughing at the scene Naruto was litterally bitch slapping Kiba over and over even Kiba's mother Tsume nad his Sister Hana were Laughing out loud it was that funny finally Kiba got away and the next thing that happened would be the day People found out never to do and that was Insult Naruto's dream to be Hokage and.

"Dobe I am going to be Hokage and when you find a girl which is highly unlikely I will take her from you and fuck her in front of you to prove I am top dog around here" now that was the wrong thing to say but Kiba did not know until.

"Ninpo Taijutsu art:Battering Ram" Naruto charged faster than Lee did at Garra with his weights off and what people saw or didn't was kiba seemingly floating in the air with no Naruto in sight but the trained eyes of jonin and higher could along with Sasuke who had activated his Sharingan to watch after he got back from the sealing Kakashi did to the Curse mark he was fuming that the dobe was this good and fast he would show him.

Naruto landed on the ground and Gravity looked like it had forgotten kiba was up in the air cause it looked like he was just floating there than Naruto did another set of hand seals and molded Chakra to his hands which started to glow a dark blue color before thrusting them out shouting Destiny Destroyer and a huge blue beam of Chakra came out hitting Kiba all the way into the ceilling for a few second he stayed there with hte beam still hitting him and then it stopped and Kiba fell to the floor.

Naruto walked up to the Barely concious Kiba and kicked him in the face he pulled the sword off his back and put it to Kiba's neck and said "Do you yield".

With the last of his strength Kiba nodded before passing out and Naruto walking up the stairs to the waiting area everyone giving him a wide area to walk in to afraid of this new attitude he had but one was brave or to stupid to notice this it was Sasuke.

"Dobe give me your jutsu and that weapon on your back"

"Sasuke go fuck yourself stop taking what others have bled sweated and worked hard for stop whining over your dead clan and **LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE UNLESS YOU WANT TO FIND YOUR EYES GONE YOUR BALLS SHOVED DOWN YOUR THROAT AND YOUR OWN COCK IN YOUR ASS NOW GO AWAY".**

Everyone even the Uchiha lovers had one thing to say "Damn Uchiha got served".

Kabuto who had seen the fight said "I will need to report the strength of the Uzumaki to Orochimaru-sama." Before the prelims were over after the non important fights.

**1 the Timeless void is a place in the snake lord realm where time stops comepletley stopping aging or if set differently aging the person anyway Naruto was in here in timeless mode meaning he did not age but learned a lot**

**anyway hope you all enjoy this chap next has the month training meeting anko and some funny business after that**


	3. training and funny business

**hey guys sorry about not updating in a while but my comp is down and I am using a suckish one that does not a have a word processor so I had to use another to upload this yesterday and then write on the site instead of doing it on a comp anyway hope you enjoy the third chap also on a side note last chap I said he would be training and meet anko that is not gonna happen yet he will be training in the god snake realm again and this time his body will be changing in the timeless void it will be set to aging but no time passing anyway lets get it on oh and also if you are a fan of the forbidden kingdom please tell me and I can write a story where Naruto finds the staff of the monkey king sun wukong and becomes the next monkey king and if you are a good artist I have a favor for my new profile pic pm me if you are interested in it anyway lets get it on**

Naruto was in the Timeless void again it had been a week since the prelims and he was now learning to use a weapon he found in the snake realm that was beyond anything he had ever seen a trident type weapon but it was double sided and had the ability to use all the elements.

Serpos had told him it was the fabled comet breaker a trident thought to have been lost a long time ago and weilded by the weapon maker a man who was a kami that made weapons for the other kamis and was able to keep some of his best work for himself this weapon was by far his greatest creation and Naruto had decided to keep it.

Right now Naruto was learning a Trident fighting style that was named the Rising tiger which was perfect since it delivered quick powerful thrusts slashes and stabs Naruto had grown quite a bit while in the chamber since he had it set to aging he now looked like he was eighteen instead of thirteen like he was and was gaining mucsle like that of a boxer but not an overly muscular boxer just that of Rocky Balboa a movie he saw a while back anyway Naruto was working when he was called by Serpos.

"You called for me Serpos-sama"

**"Yes young Naruto I have heard that there is another in your world who is a snake summoner but he is evil and uses snakes for his sick twisted experiments when you are stronger in a year or two I will have you go and kill him you are not strong enough yet and he is a slippery bastard he uses my son Manda as his main summon and even though I despise what my son did I can't stop loving him and his mom would kill me if I had you kill my son but his summoner you may kill."**

Serpos shivered remembering how dangerous his wife was when she was pissed off she kicked Shinigamis ass once when he said that women were only good in the kitchen and servicing there men every kami remembered that day when shinigami lost his first fight big time. **"That was scary"** thought Serpos.

"I will do everything in my power to defeat this man Serpos-sama if that is all" said Naruto before being interupted by Serpos.

**"I have one last thing to give you consider it your final gift since you have worked extremely hard I give you a Staff forged from one of my scales and my first adult fang since it came out a long time ago I had it forged into a staff this staff can only be held by you once you put your blood on it it will transform to what your imagination can make it and will have several abilities along with bringing the dead back to life but only evil people to serve you and it is a good thing since now they can be used to repent for their sins against humanity it also has the ability to transform into a weighted ball and chain and has an attack you can use defaultly callled quake with fear which is a nin gen ken jutsu meaning it will burst into flames before hitting the ground causing an earthquake that whoever feals it sees there worst fear and it can't be broken unless you do it."**

Naruto looked at the weapon before taking it and putting his blood on it and it started to change to what Naruto had in mind.

The staff grew from five feet long to about six foot five inches and turned pitch black with runes all over it on the top middle was a button that when pushed would unlock a hidden mechanism and make it a spear like weapon and at the bottom was another button that when pressed opened the bottom and released a deadly poisonous gas it could also become coated in liquid poison that only Naruto or one of the snake god clan could touch without being poisoned.

"This is so awesome I never thought I could make something this badass with my imagination" said Naruto Serpos and the other reptiles that were there chuckled at how childish their summoner was when it came to awesome new weapons and the like but it was time to have Naruto go back to the human realm to make it seem nothing was up.

(Human realm)

Naruto was walking and getting ready to go passed the hot springs when he heard perverted giggling now being a young man and hating pervs he looked and found an old man with long spiky white hair wearing kabuki style clothing nad wooden geta and with a notebook in hand scribbling notes down while looking through a peep hole on the womens side of the springs and walked up to him used a transperant jutsu that one of the genjutsu snakes taught him and then overlaid it with a Freddy Kruger type look and went and acted like he jumped out of a portal with fire surrounding him and saying **"I am going to eat your soul Bwahahahahahaha"** Naruto got the results he wanted cause the man screamed like a girl and jumped into the womens side of the hot springs and receiving the biggest beat down in pervert beating history.

Naruto was walking down the road when the same man came up to him and said "Oi Gaki why did you do that you scared me to death not to mention those women destroyed my research you owe me some new research."

"No thanks not gonna help a pervert"

"Come on I will teach you a jutsu made by the fourth" after saying this he created a rasengan and slammed it into a tree totally obliterating it.

"Na I can do something like that already" Naruto showed him a spinning wind drill than a lightning drill and all the other elements.

Jiraiya was gobsmacked he just saw a young boy of 13 since he did not know he was wearing a henge and was actually twenty one now create different versions of what he could tell a new type of rasengan.

"Ok I will let you sign the toad contract"

"No got a contract already"

"Which one nothing is stronger than the toads"

"Oh but mine is and you will have to wait and find out later pervert"

before jiraiya could say anything else the boy had dissapeared.


	4. a letter to save our stories

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon


	5. Petition save the stories from deletion

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion


End file.
